Titillated
by SnufflesSniffles
Summary: Drunk!Gansey tries to flirt with Blue, but instead just embarrasses himself in under 800 words. Short, lame, but I laughed the whole time writing it so if you need a giggle, give it a go.


AN: This is my first TRC fic, as well as my first one-shot on here. (Though I might end up making it a two-shot depending on how I feel about the ending in the morning.) This came out of me re-watching Glee and realizing how much they say the word "titillated"- and realizing what a Gansey word that is.

It's short and lame but I didn't stop giggling the whole time I wrote it and imagined the scenario so *shrug*

This is post TRK, but pre-epilogue, and TRK-compliant (there aren't any spoilers in here, but I still wanna say it anyway just to be safe.)

* * *

They'd gone to another party at Litchfield House and this time they'd somehow convinced Adam and Ronan to join them. Gansey was overjoyed at this because he knew it meant they were finally really accepting Henry.

Three of them drank, though not nearly as much as everyone else in attendance. They danced, Henry pulling both Adam and Ronan to their feet and Blue dragging Gansey along, though he was much less difficult to persuade. Cheng 2 even put strange party-garb on them, like the Cowboy hat that ended up on Ronan and several flowery necklaces that ended up somehow wrapped around both Adam and Blue; tangling them together. Surprisingly, Gansey ended up more thoroughly buzzed than Ronan or Blue, and it's quite clear in how quickly his train of thought kept derailing.

They'd decided to go back to Monmouth- designated driver Adam having been too tired to drop them all off at separate places. Blue was sitting next to Gansey, hands intertwined in the back of the BMW when he'd looked at her with a particularly goofy grin.

Blue, giggling, side-eyed him before asking "What?"

Gansey leaned closer to her, lips practically touching her ear. "You look ravishing." And he grinned wider.

A blush crept up her neck, though she wasn't sure if it was from his hot breath on her ear or his words or, sweet lord, how raspy his voice got when he'd been drinking. "Thanks," she managed, deciding it was all three.

"Don't you two start. Save it for Monmouth, at least." Adam called from the driver's seat, though Blue could see he was smirking in the rearview mirror.

But Gansey acted as if he hadn't even heard Adam. He was looking at Blue with a more wanting expression now, and his thumb was rubbing the back of her hand gently. His breath was still warm on her neck, still so tauntingly close. Blue was content until he withdrew his hand from hers and settled it on her thigh, just under where her skirt stopped.

"Gansey," she warned in a whisper.

He leaned closer to her still and kissed her neck. She didn't have the willpower to stop him, truly, never able to turn down his affection.

"What's gotten into you?" She whispered, eyes practically closed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're irresistible, and I'm _titillated_."

Blue's eyes shot open and she barked out a laugh. Gansey withdrew from her, brows furrowed.

"Did he really just-" came Ronan's voice from the passenger's seat.

Adam was already too far gone. If they hadn't been pulling into the parking lot of Monmouth when he'd said it, they probably would have crashed, because Adam's eyes were shut, tears streaming down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Gansey was pouting.

"What did I do?" He asked, and it just made everyone laugh harder.

Blue looked at him, still laughing. Between chuckles, she told him _"Titillated."_ And it would have been enough for him to understand sober, but drunk Gansey was far slower. Blue had never heard Ronan laugh so hard, she thought he might never be able to catch his breath.

It took five full minutes for them to reel themselves back in. Gansey was still pouting, and Blue kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, it was just too much." She told him.

"It's not my fault you're so _titillating_." It was clear by his insistence that his liquored up brain truly didn't get why it all was far too ridiculous to be seductive, and Adam actually snorted with laughter in the front seat, which got them all giggling again, this time even Gansey.

Eventually, they managed to haul themselves out of the car and trudge up the stairs to Monmouth. Adam and Ronan disappeared into Ronan's room rather quickly, though Adam made sure to warn Blue not to titillate Gansey any further before they did.

She guided him to the bed and he gave her the same goofy smile, but she spoke before he could. "Bedtime, Gansey." She told him, yanking his sneakers off his feet for him before kicking her own boots off. Gansey sighed but rolled further onto the bed, making room for Blue to get in.

She was about to tell him to at least take his dirty clothes off, but when she turned back to him from shrugging out of her own clothes he was already fast asleep. Blue chuckled, hopping in next to him and drifting off quickly, the ghost of a laugh still on her face.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking of adding a ch2 with the next day and Gansey cringing through hearing this story retold to him bc I really want embarrassed Gansey. Tell me if that's a thing you'd want or if this is bad enough already without another lame chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
